


Writing Prompt 1

by Winterwolve96



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwolve96/pseuds/Winterwolve96
Summary: Just something i started doing the other day. Not sure when I'll upload another one.Feel free to comment and give me pointers on how to better my writing.





	Writing Prompt 1

Writing Prompt #1

 

Imagine the person of your dreams trying to secretly kiss your cheek while you're asleep,but you shift and they accidentally kiss your mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down to see you staring at them with wide eyes as you pull them back for a real kiss.

 

 

You had only been asleep for what seemed like only a few minutes when you felt the bed move slightly. You went to turn over, but were met with lips pressed against yours. They quickly retreat as you open your eyes to your best friend Angel leaning away from you. You knew you looked shocked to her cause of the flustered and nervous look she was giving you. You close your eyes as you pull her in for a better kiss. As you pull away for air,you both just stare at each other and then you smile at her. She smiled back as she pulled you in for a hug. Your head rested in the crook of her neck while she ran her hand through your hair. The other one gently placed on the small of your back. You stayed like that for what seemed like ages. Just being in each others presence. You had decided to lay down again and she followed you. Pulling you closer to her again and resting her chin on top of your head. You slowly started humming. Right before you passed out you heard her whisper

“ I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something i started doing the other day. Not sure when I'll upload another one.Feel free to comment and give me pointers on how to better my writing.


End file.
